


stand with me; cling to your loyalty

by misszuipperips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Sad, set just after Lucifer's Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misszuipperips/pseuds/misszuipperips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael gives a speech that he does not want to deliver. He tries to come to terms with what he has done at God's request.</p><p>done for a request on tumblr about something Michael did as a child/a childhood story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stand with me; cling to your loyalty

"Lucifer has Fallen," he says, but his words are a proclamation— he is giving a rehearsed speech, eyes unblinking as he looks at the remaining angels.

       (He wants to  _scream_  until his voice gives out; he aches to feel pain, if only to distract him from what he has just done. He has thrown his own brother from Heaven on his Father’s request— he has done a  _good_  deed apparently, but it does not feel like it.)

   He cannot even mourn, because it is inconceivable that the Viceroy of Heaven would weep over a being such as the Adversary.

                        “Those who followed him have also been banished from Heaven.”

              How many years, he wonders, will it take for him to not hate himself for this? How many  _millennia_  will be spent healing the wounds that he has dealt to himself in casting out the Morningstar?

                  “I, as well as our Father, expect that all of you will join us in the battle against the Adversary and the other Fallen. They have betrayed us all in choosing to go against God; it is our duty to punish them for their **treachery**.”

       He is surprised that his words come out smoothly; he half-wants them to stumble as he speaks them and reveal how much he hates that he will have to fight his own family. They do not, and Michael continues to appear as though he is unaffected by the events that have taken place.

        He spreads his wings, a gesture meant to signify to his remaining siblings that he intends to protect them. He does not bother trying to smile reassuringly at them, as he knows that it will fall short of appearing genuine.

How long will this battle go on for? Michael expects that Lucifer will turn this battle into a war, and he wonders how many casualties there will be. He knows that there are angels not suited for fighting, but they will be forced onto the battlefield regardless.

                                                               He would hate his Father for this if he could.

                         ”—Do not be afraid, brothers and sisters.”

     He is afraid that he will not be able to wield his sword when he fights Lucifer; he is  _terrified_  that Lucifer will have no qualms in killing him. He is afraid to die— he does not want to bleed out on a battlefield with his brother’s sword buried in his body.

                          He will still fight, of course.

                                              He is the good son.

                                After all, good sons listen to their Fathers and do as they are told.


End file.
